Naomi's Heartbreak
by OTH13
Summary: This is not just story about a bed..this is about Naomi's struggle with life without Emily...crap summary but hopefully a good story...one-shot..review please


*This is NOT just a story about a bed, one-shot Naomi mainly in memory Emily

Naomi's Heartbreak

Naomi, Day 1

She couldn't bring herself to do it, today Naomi couldn't even attempt to lift herself out of her bed. It sounds stupid but the reality that faced her when her foot hit the ground as she woke up was scary and lonely and something she couldn't face with out Emily.

Naomi, Day 2

Still she was curled up in bed thinking about what her memories with Emily in the very bed she lay in. It made her happy and sad at the same time. To know that she couldn't have that anymore was unbearable to her. The bed was a happy place for Naomi. But life outside of the bed was harsh, even when Emily was with her all of what happened in the bed was forgotten and then reality faced both of them. Like Emily's sister and parents and Naomi's mum, everything was unsympathetic outside of the bed. But after what happened in reality was again all forgotten when Emily and Naomi were back in 'the bed' it was safe to be together in the bed that way nothing could destroy what they had. That's way Naomi could get herself out of bed because everything was clear in the bed everything made sense in 'the bed'. If Emily had stayed in their bed that day, everything would have been ok. And Naomi would have been able to face what lay before her outside of her comfort zone in bed.

Naomi, Day 5

Day 3-4 was the same laying in 'the bed' thinking of Emily. But on day 5 Naomi had a feeling that she was needed outside of the bed. So as she struggled to pull herself up from her bed she could feel the intenseness even now just getting out of bed and couldn't even imagine what I would be like when outside of her room. She strolled emotionless down to the kitchen to made a cup of coffee, she turned the tap on and a gush of water flushed out, the sound making Naomi jump, as she hadn't heard anything for the last 4 days. Her mum was in London for a Spa week, which would have left Emily and Naomi all alone. She continued to make the coffee and as the kettle clicked to signify that the water was boiled the phone had ringed. Naomi hesitated to answering it.

"Hello, this is the Naomi speaking,"

"Naomi it is Katie, just to let you know Emily's Funeral is in a weeks time, I wanted to let you know as Emily would have wanted you to be there, Mum doesn't know I am ringing you so please don't make a fuss when you come and this doesn't mean that I like you or anything it is just for Emily sake only, ok,"

"Got it." Naomi replied.

She was motionless as she ended the call. The day Naomi had got out of 'the bed' and the day that she managed to handle her stress was also the day she went back to bed and also the day she forgot how to handle her stress. She had a feeling today, a feeling that you should only get out of bed if you can handle reality and how harsh life can be. If you know you cant handle the struggle, then don't make it a more of a struggle by leaving your comfort zone. Naomi's comfort zone was she and Emily's bed. Where they had built a relationship and where their memories lay. 7 days ago Emily got out of bed, out of her comfort zone but 7 days ago Emily was alive and kicking. 7 days ago when she left her comfort zone Emily died because she didn't look left and right when crossing the road. One step into reality can also cause lost, pain and angst. Naomi is now paying the price for Emily leaving her comfort zone and stepping into the unknown when she wasn't ready. This is not just a story about a bed this is a story about other people paying a price for your carless actions and not just leaving 'the bed' but leaving 'the bed' when you aren't ready. Or not looking left and right when crossing the road or even just simple things like putting a cigarette out properly. Realise when you are ready to take the next steps in life and know that you are fully prepared for the consequences for you actions and being able to accept them. Know when you are ready to leave 'the bed'.


End file.
